


迷宫

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 那一定不是我，如若是我，我怎能忍受。





	迷宫

航班准点到达时十一点刚过，住在这个一点五线城市的你想着去追赶还有半小时才开出的地铁末班车。中途要转线，还在楼梯上抓着背包肩带奋力奔跑的你就听见站内广播播报：“七号线往xx方向的列车已停止运行，请各位乘客改换其他交通工具出行。”

那正是前往市中心你家的线路。

一个小时后，你终于到家，刷完牙换好了睡衣，把抗议着的脊椎缓缓沉入被褥中，你关上了灯。一个人的房间里只有微信新消息的提醒灯不知疲倦地闪着。

到了吗？

刚到

那就好，洗漱一下赶紧休息吧

嗯，知道了

晚安

好

因为摘了眼镜侧身在黑暗中看手机，你的眼睛很快就不停渗出泪水，来保护你过于干涩的眼角膜，于是你妥协般闭上了眼，回味着刚刚结束的漫长战役。你飞去他的城市和他一起过你的生日的这一役。

今天起得太早，一整天都在赶路，又累又困到体力透支，地铁转线的时候跑得差点摔倒，还是没赶上末班车，出站才发现恰巧到了酒吧一条街，一群醉鬼上来勾肩搭背，还有个香水味浓到刺鼻的面幼男生就要吐我脚上了。好不容易等来辆空车，出租车司机有口音，听错小区名，我往回走了两条街才到楼下。

分离后的几个小时里发生的这些事情，你都没对他说。就如各自生活的这一年里你一直在做的那样，尽力抑制住自己想要倾诉一切的欲望, 撒娇依赖的欲望，定额给予或没收他安全感的欲望，算计着适时露出软肋的欲望。

当初决定要异地时，他也是像这样，双臂紧紧捆着你的上部分躯体，把你的头颅压按在他的胸膛，温热的呼吸一波接一波落下，撒在你的衣领里和后脖上。

他知道以这样的姿势进行拥抱，你眼前只有一片黑暗，耳朵只能依稀辨识出隔着毛衣，肋骨和涌动的血液传导过来的他的心跳声，因此只能呼吸着他呼出的空气，借由他维持生命吗？就像胎儿回到母体的子宫里一样，只不过你们之间相连的不是脐带，至多是大人的双臂罢了。

而现在他依旧那样藤蔓般缠绕着你，生根着与你的联结。和成年男子紧拥的体感像扛一块等身大小的石板在背上，又硬又沉。这联想使你的身体先开始挣扎寻求逃脱。你不舒服，你正在痛。

怎么了？x。他单唤你名字的末字，如新赐予你的乳名一样，热切有力。

你的喉头无法将元音与辅音组合，发出任何一个有意义的字的音。  
于是你主动收紧了怀抱，以喑哑筑起堤岸来挡那痛苦的潮，你感觉离回家更近了一些。  
用近到消融两人肉体界限的拥抱使重逢之前的落寞难平都窒息而亡，原来这是他的用意吗？

仿佛觉察到你的心境变化，他贴心地如邻家姆妈一样在你背上轻拍安抚起来。

你抱得我好痛。

你没想到这突来的真情实感竟真会哽咽着说出，这剧本被写得过于戏剧化了。

啊，是吗？那对不起。

他呼吸滞了一下，低下头吻了一下刚才还搔得他脸颊很痒的你的发旋，松开了双手的围城。

啊，是吗？  
是的，就是这里，这段关系中你最无法忍受的就是这里。  
如果他和你一样在意这该死的几千公里的距离，一样少了对方在身边就像被罢工了一半器官，一样患得患失，演不来欲擒故纵的戏码，一样对寂寞超级敏感但却更害怕最深的失望，如果他施与这场恋爱的权重有你于他的十分之一，他怎么还能如沐春风地说出这几个字，像和偶尔同一班车回家的同事谈论下个星期会不会下雨一样。

空间的距离累积导致了时间流速的差异，以往异极磁铁般完美契合的身体，现在连触碰力度的拿捏都失了分寸。

在本就互即互入的世界里，表层节奏不再同步也无需同步。呼吸，行走，饮食，入眠，醒来，新生和死亡，隔绝与抵抗，无数次一见钟情，短暂地陷入爱河，不时担心一下生死别离。生存必需品在本人未意识到之前已经改变。

如果你还爱我，如果你也又痛又痒，如果你和我一样攒了一肚子的人生新体验想要分享却怕一出口就成了陈酿珍藏的风干眼泪，如果你也正流离着，奔走着，却错乱了努力的方向，为什么不告诉我？为什么不结束这等量施于两人的隐喻为爱的煎熬？无论以何种可行或不可行的方式。

如果你已不像当初那么爱我，如果你有了更好的人选能给你快乐，如果你是出于道德感维持现状和承诺，如果你只是在等待救你出塔的骑士或公主，为什么不及时止损顺带放我自由？

来找我，回答我，靠近点，我们一起走出这个迷宫。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我还蛮喜欢 异地恋 中 包含的那种 空间感 隔绝感 寂寞 渴望 计算 和抵抗的。  
> #btw 写稿的过程比想让文字被人看到的心情愉快享受多了


End file.
